Two Smoking Barrels
by nightmare-fae
Summary: An unpredictable new character enters terminal city and as a result puts Max and Alec's lives as they know them in jepardy. Meanwhile as Eyes Only, Logan, has his work cut out for him and once more seeks Maxs aid. (after Some Asem Req
1. Chapter 1

Two Smoking Barrels  
  
The atmosphere was electric. Max felt it, the warmth and the carefree lust for a good time, as soon as she crossed the threshold into her favourite hang out, Crash. Max had not planed on venturing from the comfort of home that night. She'd woken up with a pulsing headache, and a mood so black that not even the idea of adjusting the exhaust on her pride and joy could cheer her up, but somehow Cindy's enthusiasm, and Sketchy's threat to wipe the pool table with her, had awoken the part of her that just wanted to be normal and despite the fact that her very nature made this dream impossible, it was a desire she could never quench. Cindy was right all she needed was a nice, normal night out "kickin' it" with friends, "to loose the post Manticore blues."  
  
Crash was almost a second home for Max, it had always been where she could just kick back and forget herself in order to have a good time. It looked the same as always, the same mass of people, teaming with emotion, the familiar odor of urine wafting from the gents, the smell of stale beer and tobacco hung in the air, clinging to the dark corners. The smoke, from a hundred languid hands that held smoldering cigarettes, sat suspended at eye level making the already dark establishment appear almost gothic at first. But tonight something was different. The patrons were radiating joy, and with Seattle in its current state, this was a miracle. But as Max and Cindy ventured further into the dark, they noticed the reason for the emotional uplift.  
  
In the back corner there had always been a stage, generally however it was used as a storage space, with chairs stacked up against the wall, broken tables and other assorted junk lying at their feet, but tonight a four- piece band graced the dusty wood set up in a diamond shape, with the drummer's kit in front of the backstage door. They should have known, after all the music was far better than the trash that usually came from the jukebox.  
  
"Hey Max," a goofy voice called though the crowded mass. Lifting her head she scoped for the owner of the familiar voice. He was young, not unlike her, with a messy head of hair - usually covered by a beanie - that hung on his face like limp strands of rope. Despite his drongo appearance there was nothing but a sweet personality behind his brown eyes.  
  
"Hey Sketch," She smiled as he push through the crowd. She imagined it looked somewhat like the parting of the red sea, if only Moses were stoned and elbowing the water out of the way. "How goes it," she laughed, knocking fists with him in a friendly greeting.  
  
"Like a buckle free wheel," Sketchy said, nodding a greeting to Cindy. He always seemed much more intellectual after a few joints. Which said a lot about him, because while the analogy wasn't ingenious, the clean Sketch would have had trouble saying the words, let alone thinking them up. "What do you think of the band?"  
  
Max looked up. They sounded much the same as a lot of bands; the same practiced drumbeats, and nothing special from either of the guitarist - bass or electric. The real saver though, was the singer's voice. It was pure beauty, like a rose freshly sprinkled from the morning rain.  
  
"Not bad," Cindy began, attempting to voice the opinion that Max had also formulated. "But the lead singer."  
  
"Is hotter than a Californian blonde in a mini skirt," Alec finished, placing one arm around each of the girls. He was fresh from the bar and held two pitchers of beer, one in each hand. His brown hair hung in his eyes, which glimmered with mischief. Max turned to him, her face contorted in disbelief.  
  
"Is that all you think about?" She looked up him, her brow furrowed in disgust.  
  
Alec turned to Sketchy. "No," He said, a playful smile rested on his face, the only sign that the statement lacked validity. "At the moment I'm thinking about getting into those hot pants," he joked. Sketchy laughed briefly, before catching the disturbing glares radiating from both Cindy and Max. Finding himself in a somewhat compromising position his face fell. He looked from the two young girls to the singer and back again.  
  
"But but," he whimpered, gesturing to the girl. Max just shook her head, while Cindy left him with a "tut-tut-tut."  
  
"Come on guys, look at her," he pleaded for forgiveness, if not a little understanding as he gestured towards her.  
  
She was indeed beautiful. The blue light illuminating her smooth face, forming shadows that accentuated her fine features and clear complexion. Her thick pink lips peeked out from behind the microphone that she held in her dainty gloved fingertips, an adorable smile evident from the cute creases the corners of her mouth made as she sang. And every time she moved to the particularly upbeat song, the lights scattered through her blue curls, catching the prisms woven in her shoulder length hair, and across silky long legs, that would have made even Barbie envious.  
  
"They're not bad," Max conceded, as the group watched the mysterious singer and her band perform. They were so energetic that it became clear that the crowd was feeding off their presence, their bouncing dance moves. But more surprisingly, the band seemed to make direct eye contact with the entire audience at the same time as they span around in circles or jumped into the air. It was like a sharing of souls in an effort to better understand the music. It was truly amazing to witness.  
  
Alec watched intently, feeling glued to girls dancing frame. Her arms and legs moved so fluently that it appeared effortless. He found himself wondering if she was there or not. It was clear she had noticed his attention, his eyes glued to her frame was an obvious give away, and by the smile on her face it was clear she didn't mind. So much so that after a turn, while her bosom still heaved and her blue locks covered one eye, she winked the uncovered ocean blue eye.  
  
Sketchy thumped Alec in the side, "The "blonde" has a thing for you," he joked. Alec looked slightly flushed. In the brief nanoseconds that his eyes had met hers he had felt a sudden unpleasant rush through his body. Never easily disturbed he began to wonder about the girl. About her life and her personality.  
  
"Yeah, the drooling is a give away," Max slammed. "Come on Sketch, I want to cream you on the table" She laughed leading the group of friends across the venue, to the pool tables and their usual hang out. The group followed eagerly. They all knew that Max was a wizard with a cue and a game with her was not something to be missed. Alec however, did not follow. Strangely attracted to the vivacious singer, he felt that moving from her image would be blasphemous. It wasn't just her gorgeous looks and angelic voice; there was something behind those blue eyes. Something strange  
  
"Alec," Cindy scolded from ahead. "The chick's going to think you're a mad arse stalker or something if you keep macking her with those eyes." She warned before turning and walking towards the table where Sketchy and Max had already racked up, and now leant lazily around the table, cues in their hands. Alec sighed. He couldn't place nor justify the sick feeling he had and as the song ended, he decided there was no use dwelling on it and followed Cindy; after all she was just a harmless beauty.  
  
He had just reached the table when he heard the screams. Like a hundred car alarms all going off at once, the terrifying sound pierced the night, as patrons scrambled for any cover they could find. Some lucky ones dived under flimsy tables, the rest were forced to stand, as they had been seconds before. Startled by the frightening sound, the group turned to witness the commotion. They could see the growing fear in the eyes of the crowd. Women's faces drained to a deathly white, while tears welled in the eyes of the men. Max was sure she saw a woman faint but she fell into the crowd, so she couldn't be sure.  
  
"Stay here, and stay down," she order her friends, who without knowing what was going on, were stricken with fear. Within seconds, the atmosphere in the bar had changed dramatically, the air tasted of fear. Max and Alec looked at each other. Neither of them wanted to do it, Alec even less. Even looking anything other than frightened in this situation made them suspicious and jeopardized their safety but Max had a soft spot for the helpless and Alec, well he was curious.  
  
The pool table was in a small alcove, and a wall blocked their view. The faces of the disturbed on lookers were turned towards the stage as before. They guessed the situation must have something to do with the band. Hugging the wall Alec moved towards the crowd. He hoped to use them as cover as he surveyed the situation. Max had followed and was now standing next to him. He could feel her warmth and shivered. In any other situation he would have enjoyed such a position, but now it just irritated him.  
  
Pausing to take a breath, Alec wondered what he would see when he turned. Would she be dead, would her body lay blood stained on the ground? "Go," Max, hissed, awakening Alec from his daydream. He peered around the corner. It was as if his head spun, and the world dropped away into a thick haze. Nothing seemed to be in focus, not the crowd in front of him, not the bar to the left, only the large silver pistols resembling colts that the lead singer had cocked in at the audience.  
  
He swallowed before turning back to Max; perhaps it was worse than he feared. "The singer has gone all Rambo woman on us," he said pretending to chuckle.  
  
"What she's packing?" Max asked slightly confused at his round about language. Alec nodded. Max crawled past him, hitting Alec hard in the chest as she went past, to get a look for herself. The lead singer appeared to be holding the audience hostage, yet she wasn't talking. The other band members appeared unarmed.  
  
"This is bad," she grumbled as she turned back. She had no clue what to do. Should she get her friends out of there and leave the rest of them to the seemingly mad woman, or should she risk her new life, for the sack of some strangers. Her selflessness took over. With their backs pressed up against the wall, heads dropped to the ground, the pair looked defeated, but in reality they were searching their minds for a viable plan, now certain they must.  
  
"Okay," Max started. "How about you go around the back through the door behind the drummer and take out the gunner, while I get the people out?" She asked him. That was unusual she normally told him what to do.  
  
"You want me to take on all four of them," he grimaced jokingly.  
  
"Well you were the one who couldn't take your eyes off her, thought you'd relish the chance to get close." She hissed. Alec rolled his eyes but made his way silently towards a door behind the pool table which he hoped lead to a corridor, that in turn would lead to the backstage entrance. Max followed, wanting to get her friends out, before the tousle began.  
  
"Come on guys, we've got to get out of here." She said calmly perhaps too calmly. Grabbing hold of Cindy's hand, she ran, hunched over, towards the front door, using the height of the crowd as cover from the gunner's eyes. She reached up and opened the door. The cold night air hit her in the chest. "Okay out," she whispered.  
  
Turning back towards Alec as she ushered Cindy and Sketchy out the door. She watched as he disappeared into the back of the club before sneaking into the audience. Her heart was beating rapidly, the situation was out of control, and she really didn't have a clue as to what she was doing.  
  
Meanwhile Alec had made his way behind stage, through a dark passage, lit only by flickering overhead lights. He had regained some of his bravado; Max's heartfelt comments always did that to him. He raised his heavily clad foot and rammed it into the door with the force of his weight. The hinges squealed as the metal deformed, straining against him, before the screws were ripped from their bindings and the door crashed down upon the drummer, his cymbals thrashed loudly from the collision. Alec grinned proudly. One down, he thought.  
  
It all happened within seconds of the door crashing down. He stepped out onto stage, a sly grin crossing his face as the bass player stepped to him wielding his guitar like a weapon. The young man looked fear stricken, but determined. However nothing incited more pleasure in Alec than a scared victim. It gave him a chance to play. The basest flung the guitar towards him, but Alec dodged it with ease, laughing as it swung past him and crashed into the wall behind him, splinters clattering to the floor. He shook his head and walked towards the boy. The boy eyes fell as Alec advanced. He stumbled backwards apprehensively. Alec grasped him by his shoulders, lifting him from the floor, and flung him into the wall.  
  
"Okay OUT!" He heard Max scream, as the guitarist slid down the wall unconscious. He turned to see the lead guitarist jump off stage and run scared into the fleeing audience hoping to be lost. The thought only made him smile. This had been far easier than even he had imagined.  
  
The glint of light reflecting from metal told him the singer was no longer poised on the audience. He grinned and faced her, eyes gleaming as if she was an easy target, the same sly grin falling across his handsome face.  
  
"Nice guns," He said hands hanging by his side nonchalantly. He was surprised when she raised one of her blue sculpted eyebrows.  
  
"Is that what you think?" She asked rolling her wrists so they caught the light and shimmered. "That I couldn't take you without them?" She asked defensively still examining her weapons in the light.  
  
"Hey gorgeous, I never said that, seems you are a little touchy." He launched moving towards her, hands up, palms facing her in mock submission. The singer arched her eyebrow further. Narrowing her lips she tucked the weapons into the back of her already tight hot pants. The cold metal against her skin caused her to shiver. She opened her stance and smiled. It was clear; she would not let him get the best of her.  
  
"Bring it on big boy," she jibed. Alec didn't need another invitation; he sprang forth thrusting a punch towards her face. Absently, she blocked it, following with a wide snapping kick to his side. Alec was so shocked that this slight girl had blocked his punch effortlessly that her kick caught him unaware and the sheer precision of the attack resulted in a crippling impact and he fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh poor baby," she laughed standing over him, a triumphant smile on her face. It was clear she thought she had won. Rising to his feet Alec advanced once more, performing a high spinning kick that sliced through the air like a fan, cleaving through the smoky mist. She ducked quickly, and the leg flew over her head. She felt it rip through her hair. She stumbled backwards. As she regained her footing her face was clouded with confusion and apprehension yet her eyes held his intrusive gaze determinedly. He stepped forwards and at that precise moment she countered with a hitch kick that snapped at his chin. With a simple twist of his head, the kick missed and Alec was able to connect fist to her unguarded chest. She toppled back into the wall.  
  
Winded and disorientated, it was easy for Alec to grasp her forearms and pin her to the wall. He could feel her strain and twist beneath him, forcing her arms from the wall. She was incredibly strong for her size. Alec had to strain to push her back. It was a strange game of tug of war.  
  
"So who was right?" He asked a sly grin in place, despite the work he put into holding her against the wall. She looked up at him, her chest heaving as she breathed, and flashed the same adorable smile that had left Alec so confused before. She lifted her chin, and forced her face towards his, her moist lips parting. Alec didn't know what to think, a beautiful woman, who'd just tried to kill him, was trapped beneath his arms and appeared to be enjoying it. He leant in expecting to be welcomed with warm lips, but instead was startled when her eyes flashed an eerie purple.  
  
In the moment that he was lost in her eyes, she snapped her leg towards his inner thigh, connecting with such force his leg lifted towards the roof. She watched his face screw up, and felt his grip weaken. In the same fluent motion, she snapped her leg into his side once more. He fell to the ground, releasing her and coughing painfully. She stepped towards the coughing frame. Standing above him she flung a series of controlled yet forceful kicks into his side, each one lifting him from the floor. He moaned and curled up in an effort to protect himself. She grinned, and unleashed a kick at the hunched figure so powerful it flung him onto his back.  
  
He lay wounded, sprawled across the dusty stage floor, his breathing stressed. She smiled and stepped around him, until she was above his head. She reached behind her and pulled out one of her pistols. Alec lay beneath her too hurt to move. Alec felt his throat swell in apprehension. He tried to stand but the pain was crippling.  
  
"I'm always right," She smiled sweetly without a hint of Sinicism, or darkness in her voice. She seemed oddly aware, and happy as if it was all a big joke. She placed her finger on the trigger and pulled back gently. Alec closed his eyes and braced himself for the death that seemed so inevitable. Then he heard it, the harmless click of an unloaded gun. He opened his eyes, and saw the same adorable smile she had unleashed before. He wasn't dead. She had no intension of killing him. He groaned in the wake of these revelations. She silently dropped the gun onto his chest and scrambled across the broken stage door and out the back and into the darkness of the night.  
  
Just then, Max made it back into the venue having finally cleared the audience. "Alec," she cried concerned. She ran up onto stage and dropped to her knees beside him. He coughed and rolled his head to the side. He'd been beaten by a girl, a normal girl nonetheless. His pride had been dealt the strongest blow; he didn't have the power to deal with Max's sarcasm.  
  
"Are you okay," she asked. He rolled his eyes and pushed himself to a sitting position despite his agony, the weapon tumbling down into his lap. His stomach ached; she'd sure given him a beating.  
  
"She left this, some sort of memento," He sighed picking up the gun and tossing it to Max dejectedly. He watched as Max examined it, looking over the beautiful work. Even Max seemed to appreciate the workmanship, and that was saying something, with her distain for weapons.  
  
"Unbelievable," She said in disgust tossing the weapon back to Alec. "Side of the barrel," she snapped. He picked it up and held the gun into the light. Engraved into the metal were a series of numbers.  
  
"A phone number," Alec chuckled. "See that Max, rough love. I've still got it" He smirked.  
  
"It better be the number to the morgue." 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all those wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter, you guys were really sweet!! Thanks again and I hope you enjoy ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
  
  
The unnerving sound of clattering bikes, coupled with the irritatingly high pitched squealing of Normal's voice, welcomed Max as she strode into work. She'd gotten little sleep last night and as a result she was in a dark mood, which was only blackened further by her greeting. The incident was constantly replaying in her mind, and with ever viewing the possible repercussions became more and more frightening. After all, she had no clue who the girl was. Just that she'd been at one of her favorite hangouts and was able to bring down Alec. To her it seemed fairly likely that her cover had been blown and that they were chasing her down that very second.  
  
"Well if it isn't Miss 'I like to show up late and expect to be paid'" Normal began glaring at her. Max upturned her lip curtly in response and wheeled her bike into the building. It was the normal routine. It wasn't as if she meant to be late, but things always seemed to happen to her. She couldn't help it if she was a transgenic trouble magnet. Normal just had to give her crap about it anyway, like it was his job.  
  
"And look, she's half an hour late, again, perhaps you would prefer us to start half an hour later, is that better for you?" He asked trying his best to embarrass her. Unfortunately with his geeky hair, and irritating voice, he never seemed to be able to get it right.  
  
"Why Normal, such a difference it would make, what an extra hour sleep in," She smirked, her full pink lips pulled tightly across her face. The look on Normal's face was priceless. He's cheeks shone bright red and his eyes bulged out of their sockets, Max was sure that any second his head would explode. She laughed beneath her breath and walked over to rack her bike.  
  
Jampony seemed oddly empty. Usually there were people walking across the building floor and out the door every second, bikes and parcels in tow, every minute. Yet not today. Max looked around and noticed the staff were congregated around the small TV, and were sitting vigilantly, shushing and nudging one another. Max groaned inwardly.  
  
"Here it is," She heard a relatively new employee whisper to the edgy crowd. She watched intensely, and new her fear was a reality when the words "hostage situation" flashed onto the screen of the small television. Groaning again she strode purposely towards the TV, dodging those who sat on the floor in front of her.  
  
"Last night, in a relatively quite sector of Terminal City an entire club was held captive by a woman posing as a member of a band." The news reporter began.  
  
"Guys this is rubbish," Max exclaimed turning the television off, her brow furrowed in confused anger. The crowd of devoted watchers, moaned angrily and told her to put in back on. Max was about to continue, with a 'don't you have something better to do?' but it was clear they did not for a piece of popcorn hit her in the forehead leaving remnants of butter and salt in its wake as it fell to the floor. Sometimes she felt sorry of the normal people of post pulse Seattle, very little went on now days that the public knew of anyway. There lives had become nothing more than a struggle to exist. Working three jobs wasn't uncommon for a father and an education was something very few children were privy to. But this knowledge didn't squash her desire to be one of them. To forget all about the darkness and to be blissfully unaware of the evils that lurked in the hearts of the powerful.  
  
"Come on Boo, it's just a little curiosity," Original Cindy pressed. She like the rest of the crowd just wanted to know what had happened at Crash.  
  
Max arched an eyebrow slightly and her jaw tightened as she directed a "you better stay out of this one" glare at her friend. Cindy groaned and slumped back into her chair. She wasn't angry just annoyed at Max's paranoia. As far as Cindy saw it they were going to find out someway, why not just let them rather than look conspicuous and refuse them the information they so desired. In her mind Alec had the right idea. He was sitting in front of the crowd with a bucket of popcorn pretending he too was intrigued by the incident.  
  
"Max you made us leave and you don't tell." Sketchy began, but faltered as Max's eyes widened. He wasn't generally the shutting up type, but Max didn't generally look fearfully into his eyes. The audience began to whisper quietly.  
  
"HOT RUN!" Normal called out, Max stood frozen in front of the television.  
  
"Max," Alec said, looking up at her from his position on the floor. "How about you take the steam off that package." He insisted under the guise of mockery. Snapping back to reality Max walked over to Normal, relieved him of the package and retrieved her bike.  
  
"And I expect some customer satisfaction this time missy," Normal snapped as she began wheeling her bike out of the "office." She stopped abruptly and turned to Normal, her eyes glowing.  
  
"Yeah well next time hire him a hooker," she snapped back. Her last "Hot Run" had wanted slightly more satisfaction than the fast delivery of his package.  
  
"But Max from what I've heard." Alex began a mischievous smile blazing across his face, as he remembered the night they had found the Manticore Merpeople in the mens bar.  
  
"Don't start!" she snarled holding the package out at him warningly. "Or your little secret will be revealed." Alec smiled cheekily, holding his hands up in a mock submission, and pushed her no further. He couldn't help but stare as she retreated. Clad in three quarter length black sports pants, and her tight fitting jacket she still managed to look stunning. Perhaps it was her soft black hair, her wide eyes, or perhaps it was her perfectly shaped buttocks that always mad him wish he had had sex with her when he had had the chance.  
  
Outside the sun beat down, through her dark hair onto the back of her neck, warming her to the core despite the cold mood she was in. Slipping her cap on, she mounted her bike and checked the address once more. It wasn't far from the office, the job would probably take her no more than thirty minutes and it took her through some familiar parts of town. With the sun on her back she found it pleasant especially in contrast to the incident the night before.  
  
There had been no warning. The night had stated out so well. Her friends had been enjoying themselves, reveling in the night's pleasant entertainment. She'd almost forgotten she was different, even if she had only been there a few minutes. Sketchy's enthusiasm was like a drug, he always manage to make her forget her woes if only for an instant. It was unexplainable and then this woman came along and blew up all the normality she had left. She put Max in the limelight again, not only in the public's eyes, but the eyes of her friends. Sure Cindy already knew, and sometimes she thought it would be a relief to tell Sketchy. But with his obsession about Manticore and his unstable nature she had no clue as to what he would do with the information. No it was definitely better kept a secret.  
  
The electronic screaming of Max's beeper woke her from her thoughts. She skidded to a stop by the side of the road and hooked it from her belt. She smiled as she realized it was Logan's number flashing across the screen. She looked up at the street ahead. Before her was a crossroad. The hot run address existed just another ten or so minutes ahead, where as Logan's house was two three minutes to the left. She rolled her tongue in her mouth. Maybe seeing Logan would do her good. Perhaps he could brighten her mood.  
  
Having made her decision she mounted her bike and turned the handlebars before pedaling into the street that lead to Logan's. It was sort on the way she justified and would only take her a few minutes anyway. Then she would go and deliver the package, no sweat. It would only be a few minutes.  
  
Max often wondered about the best way to get up to Logan's apartment. What if when she toughed the lift button, she left something and when Logan touched the same button later he contracted the virus. Indirect contact had resulted in contraction before. She sighed, such was the chance he took each time he invited her over. But even so, it didn't make it any easier for her.  
  
The lift doors opened and Max stood on the threshold of the apartment, before her lay a series of black luggage bags. She looked at them quizzically. Her heart skipped a beat. Was he leaving? The thoughts speed through her mind. Surely he wasn't. Everything he owned, everything he was, existed here. She existed here. Perhaps that was why he was leaving. She'd been the cause of so much heartache for the both of them. Maybe it would be better this way. Max shock her head. "Your jumping to conclusions," she told herself.  
  
The Lift door closed. "Is that you Max?" His soft voice called from his "office." She shock off and stepped over the bags and into the doorway to his office.  
  
It was immaculate as usual; every piece of paper had its place, every expensive ornament its display space. She smiled there had been so many more when she'd first met him, when she'd first attempted to steal from him. Before he'd pawned them all, to finance Eye's only, and for her. She'd miss judged him horribly that night. Logan wasn't a "bad guy," quite the contrary he was solely saving the world. Well at least taking a step in the right direction anyway. And he'd saved her.  
  
"In the flesh," she smiled, poised with gloved hands on her hips. He chuckled. Max's smile widened and she stepped forward into the room. Light heartedness barely existed between the two of them now days with all the pressure and the virus. So such moments were precious.  
  
"So what's up? What little old problem can I fix for you today?" She smirked cheekily.  
  
Logan smiled. He felt like reaching out and pulling her into his arms. There was nothing more beautiful than Max's cheeky smile, and he was so tired of dancing around her with a ten-foot pole. Sometimes he wondered if life would have been easier if she had have died that night. The morning was painful, but so was the living. It was just a question of which one hurt more. He smiled, his eyes gleaming behind his glasses.  
  
"Ever heard of a Mr. Vincent Zalmstra?" He asked her not really expecting a response. Turning back to his computer he pulled up a file.  
  
"No but let me guess, ultimate bad guy hell bent on destroying the wonderful society as we know it?" Max answered off handedly.  
  
"Close," Logan smirked slightly. "He is the head of Seattle's Home for Parentally Challenged Boys,"  
  
"Oh that orphanage in Sector 3." Max nodded.  
  
"Yes, well, I've just received information that he's selling children." Logan always sounded so distantly cold when explaining the evils of a persons character, but he didn't fool Max. She knew that beneath the airy tone, she knew Logan was itching to see this man punished.  
  
"Selling children?" Max asked mixed between confusion and disgust. "What for?" She asked unnecessarily. Tiny creases began to form in the corners of her eyes. 'The luggage Logan,' she thought to herself.  
  
"That's what I need you to find out. There is a big banquette at Zalmstra's house tonight. I want you to." Max shook her head.  
  
"Go in and check it out." she interjected. "Yeah whatever I'll be there." Neither of them had mentioned the luggage. Max was growing tense. If he was going surely he would have mentioned it by now. Max's thoughts began to turn irrational. 'What if they weren't luggage but a bomb planted without his knowledge. She was getting tense he hadn't mentioned the bags, did that mean he really was leaving.  
  
The anger and confusion must have been clear in her eyes for Logan looked up and asked what was wrong. Max shock her head. "Nothing," she murmered.  
  
"Come on Max," He asked. Max shrugged. "Its nothing, I'm just curious about the bags." She muttered.  
  
"Bags?" He asked confused. Max's apprehension escalated, as she gestured towards the bags in the hallway.  
  
"Oh those bags," Logan half laughed, half shuddered. "They belong to my cousin Carbon." he smiled knowingly as the tiny creases on Max's face disappeared. "She's staying with me while I help her find her parents." He said simply, Max nodded, finding it hard to conceal her relief.  
  
Logan had a cousin. What else didn't she know about him? She wondered what she was like, whether she was in on the whole Eyes Only deal, or if she was another Cale bad girl. Either way Max wanted to meet her. "Well where is she? I mean if your working with her shouldn't she." Max saw Logan's face fall, and she trailed off.  
  
"She down at the gym, Training." He replied simply. Max just nodded, not wanting to push it any further.  
  
"Okay Zalmstra's should be easy enough, there will be security but no guest list as such, so you should be free to walk in and out as you please. I printed these off." He paused as he picked some papers up from the printer. "Floor plans, and a picture of the man himself."  
  
"Thanks," Max said simply as she took them from Logan's out stretched hand, making sure her hands didn't come in contact with his. She looked down at him. He was so genuine, so giving, and in those eyes she always found comfort. No more than that, a part of her stirred.  
  
"I've gotta blaze," she said, gesturing to her backpack. Oh god how she hated the creeps at Manticore. Logan nodded and Max made her way out of the apartment.  
  
As she returned to the crossroad she couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do about Logan. She knew deep in her heart that she loved him. It was he who had kept her going during her return to Manticore. It was the hope that she would see him again that kept her alive. But despite the undeniable love, Max knew it just wasn't possible, not after what Manticore had done to them. She turned back onto the street and started towards her new destination.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back at Jampony Alec sat in a dark corner, trying not to be seen and sent out on a run. It wasn't that he didn't need the money, quite the contrary but he was mesmerized by the shinning metal piece engraved with the number.  
  
He trailed his fingers over it, feeling the groves beneath his fingertips. He knew what it would seem like to an onlooker. Alec finally head over heals over a girl but nothing could be further from the truth. She intrigued him, her beauty had little to do with his fascination, though he did not deny an instant sexual attraction. But he wanted to know who she was, and her agenda, but if all this searching lead to a form of gratification, well he wasn't adverse to the idea. He looked up from his corner, the shadows falling across half his face as he surveyed the building. No was paying any attention. While Alec was intrigued with the girl subconsciously he was angry. The girl had beaten him and his pride was wounded but worse she appeared normal. He couldn't stop the thoughts that swam into his mind. 'Was he loosing his touch. How could a young girl beat him so badly.'  
  
Reaching into his inside pocket Alec retrieved his small mobile phone and snapped it open. Looking from the blank screen to the engraved barrel and back again, he sighed once more and relaxed his tense shoulders. The keys glue an eerie yellow and as he pressed them a high pitched beep echoed through his head. Was this the right thing to do?' he thought. Perhaps he should seek out Logan's help in determining the origin of the number first, and whether it was potentially harmful.  
  
He shrugged dismissively. 'Why ask Logan?' It was he who had the number. It was he who was trained. He didn't need Logan's help. Alec nodded and hit the call button. "I can do this," he said confidently as he held the phone up to his ear. But he couldn't quell the growing apprehension. For all he knew he could be ringing into a trap. Maybe the blue haired girl was working for White. He was contemplating hanging up the phone as it clicked into life.  
  
"Hello," he heard her gasp through heavy breaths over the stereo that blasted pre-pulse metal down the phone line. He laughed inwardly as his mind flicked over all the possibilities, of what she could have been doing; happily settling on the fantasy that he'd interrupted her while in the middle of an intimate situation.  
  
"Hi," He said coolly, his voice smooth. "Who am I talking to?" He asked, noting that her heavy breathing had slowed down, 'that was fast' he thought.  
  
"Well that depends on who you are looking for" she teased provocatively. Alec smiled. Games where his specialty, this one was easily sussed or so he thought.  
  
"I'm looking for the gorgeous owner of a beautiful piece of weaponry." He complimented. The laughter he could hear from the other end put him on edge.  
  
"Ah, the peoples savior." she said, her voice carrying the shadow of a smile but her response was coated in sarcasm. Alec relaxed slightly.  
  
"Yes," he replied simply. "And you are?" He prompted. Alec's mystery girl laughed once more.  
  
"Why your fox of course," she retorted. Alec rolled his eyes. This was proving to be more difficult than he had expected.  
  
"My fox what do you mean," he asked, suddenly loathing the game.  
  
"You'll work it out," she teased and the phone went dead. Alec removed the phone from his ear and looked down at the display. "Women," He muttered before snapping it shut. Perhaps Logan would be his best bet after all.  
  
  
  
When she'd arrived, Max realised the address was nothing swanky, just a block of apartments lit by an eerily familiar green light. She strode though the corridor, package and clipboard in hand, until she found it.  
  
The door gave no clue was to who was inside. It was the same peeling brown of every other on this floor. She raised her hand and rapped gently on the door.  
  
"Hang on," Came the smooth male voice.  
  
"Jampony messenger." Max called through the closed door. Footsteps penetrated her mind as he hurriedly walked towards the door and began fumbling with a series of locks.  
  
Suddenly the door flung open and there he stood, his dark hair hanging messily on his head, his uniform crisp and clean.  
  
"Max," He said in mock shock.  
  
"Rafer." 


End file.
